Uma Cinderela diferente
by Prettytogepi
Summary: Uma história escrita por Uchiha Sasuke, em seus devaneios ele se imagina num conto da era de príncipes e princesas meio moderno. Será que isso vai dar certo? /Yaoi NaruSasu :3


Sasuke: Sabe amor, eu to cansado dessa minha vida de seme

Eu: Você quer ser uke? O_O

Sasuke: Você não entendeu, cansei de yaoi...

Eu: Etto quer escrever uma fic então? Totalmente sua? Eu deixo você fazer o que quiser *pisca*

Sasuke: Deixa mesmo? Hm... Você sabe que eu faço... Depois não se arrependa...

Eu: O que quiser * faz biquinho*

E quando eu acho que ele vai me beijar ele pega meu caderninho e minha caneta atrás de mim

Sasuke: Yooosh vou escrever minha fic então

Eu: Malandro, me enganou, quer saber? Vou lá fazer a janta pros meus outros maridos que também pertencem ao tio Kishi - cara de emburrada-

Sasuke: Fecha a porta quando sa... –Le porta fecha violentamente- ir. ~okay face~ Como eu vou começar...

* * *

><p>Já sei! Vou começar pelo titulo: Uma Cinderela diferente.<p>

Era uma vez um jovem, talentoso e lindo Uchiha. O nome desse Deus Grego era Sasuke e todas as meninas do reino amavam ele, mas ele não achava nenhuma atraente o suficiente pra ele, mas seu pai o rei Hatake Kakashi queria tornar o filho rei, então propôs um baile a fantasia para que ele escolhesse uma digna jovem e se casasse com ela.

- Mas eu não quero me casar com essas meninas sem graça. Nenhuma delas é digna de um nobre como eu.

- Meu filho, seu velho pai terá que passar-lhe o titulo de rei, e isso não ocorrerá se tu não tiveres uma rainha. Se te tornares rei terás mais poder, não é isso que desejas?

*Sasuke botões on*

"Se eu me tornar rei eu terei mais poder, mas pra isso eu tenho que me casar com uma daquelas menininhas filhas de pai rico, mas elas são tão sem graça que eu nem poderia me imaginar com uma delas."

*Sasuke botões off*

-Tá bom, eu vou escolher uma dessas menininhas feias pra me casar e me torno rei. É isso? –poder, poder, poder-

-Sim filho, é isso.

-Então quando será esse baile a fantasia?

-Temos dois dias para planejá-lo

-Ok, espero ansiosamente...

*Kakashi botões on*

"Se o poder é a única coisa capaz de torná-lo macho então que ele tenha poder, se bem que as meninas desse reino são muito feinhas e mimadinhas"

*Kakashi botões off*

Então o belo garoto chamado Sasuke Uchiha dirigiu-se para seu quarto e pensou nas meninas que conhecia para avaliá-las. A primeira foi Haruno Sakura.

-Sakura? Bom, ela tem aquele cabelo que parece que saiu de um filme de terror alienígena, tem aqueles olhos esbugalhados que são horrorosos e asquerosos dá até medo, parece que vai me engolir O_o Ela é uma tabua rosa, eu com certeza mereço algo melhor... Sem falar que ela parece um ogro.

Chegou à vez da Ino... Ér, xopensá, meu cabelo é melhor que o dela, a voz dela é tão enjoada quanto a cara dela, parece que ela usa meia pra encher o sutiã, ela até que tem corpo, mas se eu só quisesse corpo eu faria uma cópia feminina de mim –que seria muito gostosa- e ela é burrinha.

Hinata? Um doooooooooce de pessoa, tão doce que eu fico até enjoado, e alguém me explica o que são aqueles olhos? Sério, que coisa escrota credo, parece que a mina tá morta e ela fala tão baixo que nem eu com a minha capacidade toda sou capaz de ouvi-la. Creeeedo, mas até que ela é inteligente e tem um belo corpo, mas NÃO.

O belo Sasuke Uchiha ficou muito tempo pensando nas outras meninas, mas nenhuma era boa o suficiente pra ele, até que ele se lembrou de uma moça que estava lavando o chão do castelo algum tempo atrás. Era uma jovem bonita, loira, olho azul, bonito corpo, parecia ser inteligente e só falava Dattebayo - WTF é Dattebayo?- Mas ele não sabia o nome dela e resolveu ir até o pai para perguntar.

- Pai, o senhor pode me dizer qual é o nome da moça que trabalha aqui no castelo?

- Posso saber o por quê?

- Eu gostaria de tê-la no baile a fantasia.

-Mas ela é uma moça humilde.

-Eu não importo provavelmente ela será sua nora. Qual o nome dela?

-Uzumaki Naruko se eu não me engano...

-Ótimo, eu faço questão de encontrá-la pessoalmente para entregar um convite. Ela está aqui hoje?

-Sim filho, ela deve estar preparando a janta, junto com as outras empregadas.

-A Karin, a Tenten e as outras estão lá? E mamãe Tsunade está?

-Sim, as outras também devem estar lá. Sua mãe deve estar bebendo por aí e acabando com a fama da família real...

-Ok, tchau

Sasuke foi até a cozinha fazer o convite pessoalmente à garota chamada Naruko, mas chegando lá ele encontrou um garotO com as mesmas roupas laranjas da loira e o belo Uchiha não se lembrava de ter homens trabalhando no castelo. Mesmo assim ele adentrou a cozinha chamando por Naruko.

- Uzumaki Naruko? Ela está aqui?

O menino loiro de roupas laranja foi atrás da porta e apareceu uma linda jovem. Parecia até mágica.

-Sim sou eu, em que posso ajudá-lo vossa alteza?

-Hm, onde está o menino loiro que estava aqui a pouquíssimo tempo? Não importa... Eu Sasuke Uchiha estou te convidando pessoalmente para o baile a fantasia daqui a dois dias. Deseja ser meu par?

A jovem ficou em pânico, coisa normal quando EU O LINDO SASUKE estou por perto, principalmente porque eu estou beijando suas lindas mãos.

-Seu par? Mas eu sou um moça humilde, mas se é isso que vossa alteza deseja, assim será feito. Dattebayo!

Foi impressão minha ou ela disse um moça? Tem alguma coisa estraaanha...

-Então está combinado! Vejo-te depois Naruko - pisca-

-Sim, vossa alteza. Dattebayo!

-A propósito, pode me chamar de Sasuke-kun se quiser...

-Ok Sasuke-kun

Depois que eu saí da cozinha fiquei um tempo atrás da porta pra saber o que as outras diriam sobre o assunto e acabei ouvindo isso:

-Tu tá ferrado Naruto HAHAHAHAHAHA - era a voz de Karin-

-Eu sei né Karin, mas fazer o que? Vou ao baile a fantasia com o Sasuke-kun.

-Huuuum parece que gostou da idéia lol Vai de Naruko mesmo ou de Naruto?

- Vou de Naruko, imagina se ele descobre que eu sou um homem? To frito Dattebayo.

-Ei, não é o Sasuke ali atrás da porta? –Putz Tenten tinha que falar?-

-TAKIPARIL FUUUUDEU

Então eu entrei de novo na cozinha para ver todo esse auê e vi o menino, tal de Naruto cortando legumes.

-Mas o que isso significa? O_o

Todos fizeram silencio

-Não vão me responder?

-Ok, na verdade eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, sou um menino que trabalha aqui como Uzumaki Naruko.

-Mas como assim?

-Os métodos não importam, mas eu me transformo numa menina e blábláblá... Agora eu sei que vossa alteza vai me dispensar...

-LÓGICO QUE NÃO VOU!

-Não vai?

-Não, é o seguinte, você vai ao baile de Naruko, casa comigo e vivemos felizes para sempre \o/

-Casar? O que? Mas eu sou HOMEM HOOOOOOMEM - ele falava como se eu não soubesse o significado da palavra-

-Eu sei, mas eu preciso me casar e eu só gosto da Naruko então eu vou me casar com VOOOOOCÊ e fiiiiim \o/

-Você é gay? Eu sou Homem porra!

-Problem? E daí que é homem, eu também sou.

-Você é gay, eu não. Dattebayo

Só de raiva eu o beijei na frente da Karin e da Tenten

-Satisfeito?

-Não.

-Então quer outro?

-Olha, casa com uma menina de verdade tipo a Sakura ou a Hinata

-Eu não gosto delas.

-Você é um principezinho mimado.

-Eu QUERO a Naruko.

-Mas a Naruko não te quer

-Queeeer sim e ela será meu par para o baile.

-Tá booooom, ela será seu par, mas nada de casar ok?

-Até lá eu te convenço - pisca-

-Duvido. Dattebayo

-Hm, só te beijar de novo eu faço até um filho com ela lol

-VSF Principezinho.

-Até mais Naruto - manda beijo-

Eu tenho certeza que ele praguejou minha saída triunfal da cozinha, mas agora eu tinha uma esposa, então tudo certo. Mas papai não poderia descobrir...

-Algum problema filho? –disse o rei-

-Não, nenhum hehe, vou pro meu quarto.

*Na cozinha*

Todas já foram para seus respectivos quartos e só eu aqui, mas e o baile? Eu não posso passar vergonha já que sou acompanhante do Sasuke-kun, mas eu não tenho vestido todo pomposo... Nessa hora eu precisava de uma fada madrinha...

(n.a: Eis que nessa hora surge um menino de cabelos castanho escuro, olhos onix, vestindo um vestido preto com tutu, luvas vermelhas e sapatilhas pretas. Ele emanava brilho e segurava uma varinha preta que parecia um pincel na mão direita. Detalhe: Aquilo tinha asas)

-Qual é o seu desejo jovem Naruto?

-Mas o que é isso? Androgenia? Tu és Drag Queen? Alguém explica isso? Ô produção!

-Nãnananananão, sou sua fada madrinha ~brilha~

-Fada madrinha? Então me vê um vestido pomposo e uma mascara pro baile a fantasia lol

-Ok Naruto - pisca-

Então a minha "fada" começou a desenhar num pergaminho que tirou de nãoseiaonde. Falou umas palavras esquisitas e o desenhou tornou-se real!

-Pronto Naruto, quer experimentar?

-Sim né, vai que não serve né.

-Se não servir pega o meu telefone –atirou um cartão rosa choque na minha direção, o nome daquilo era Sai- Agora pode tirar a roupa e provar o vestido, seu lindo.

Xovirar Naruko pra ver se isso para de me tarar - Ok fada, a senhorita que manda.

-Ai que luxo me chamou de senhorita ADOOOOGAY

-Le vira Naruko- Vou colocar o vestido –pega o vestido das mãos da "fada"-

-Ficou fa-bu-lo-so!

-Obrigado, mas e sapato?

-Você consegue se manter Naruko por quanto tempo?

-Umas três horas em média...

-Então eu te darei isso –mexeu o pincel e fez surgir dois sapatos de cristal com o salto rosa- Isso vai te ajudar a manter-se Naruko por mais tempo, até a ultima badalada do relógio à meia-noite!

-Obrigado fada Dattebayo!

-Qualquer coisa é só ligar doçura

-Ok

E minha fada sumiu novamente fazendo um alvoroço de glitter colorido.

-Pronto, agora é só esperar...

*No dia seguinte*

-Naaaaruuuuko? 3

-OMG, esse principezinho de novo g_g

-Eu sei que você me ama baby - pisca-

-Não, eu não te amo.

-Ama sim.

-Não

-Deixa de ser teimoso

-Quem é teimoso aqui é você. E eu arranjei uma roupa pra ir pro baile

-Séeeerio? Posso ver?

-Depois você vê. Eu preciso terminar meu serviço primeiro né vossa alteza?

-Já falei pra me chamar de Sasuke-kun. Depois eu passo no seu quarto.

-hupf, já que não tem outro jeito... Mas sem gracinhas.

-Tá bom.

HAHAHAHAHAHA Você realmente pensa que eu não tentarei nenhuma gracinha? Eu sou lindo e tenho tudo que eu quero. No momento... Eu quero você, eu vou e consigo.

*Depois que o Naruto terminou o serviço*

(n.a: Naruto vai para seu quarto e vê um Sasuke deitado em sua cama semi-nu)

-MAS O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE SIGNIFICA "SEM GRACINHAS"?

-Se eu estivesse com gracinhas seria beeeem pior. Acredite.

-VSF VSF Que ódio que eu tenho de você. Você é um mimado.

-E você me ama. Agora coloca logo o vestido, quero ver

-Não vou colocar nada e você saia do meu quarto agora!

-Quem dá as ordens aqui sou eu. Coloca esse vestido agora!

-Vou colocar e você some da minha frente.

Pronto. Agora é só usar o meu charme Uchiha (n.a: Esses Uchiha realmente são uns charmosos lindos UIE) e tenho um Naruto na hora hehehe.

-Pronto satisfeito com o vestido Sasuke-kun?

-UAAAAAU! A Naruko ficaria linda com esse vestido, é muito bonito mesmo, cheio de detalhes, tem uma cor bonita, mas sabe a coisa mais legal que dá pra fazer com esse vestido?

-O que? G.G

-Dá pra tirar ele todinho de uma vez só.

Biiiiingo! Eu não disse que consigo tudo que eu quero? Tudo bem que eu tive que esperar o dia inteiro, mas valeu à pena a espera. Preciso dizer que o Naruto acordou na minha cama? Não né?

-Quer comer alguma coisa?

-Não. O que aconteceu?

-Bom primeiro você me viu na sua cama, depois você colocou o vestido, eu tirei ele, aí nós fomos pro meu quarto, depois pra minha cama e...

-Não preciso saber o resto, já lembrei.

-E aí?

-Aí o que?

-Não foi sua primeira vez foi?

-Lógico que não!

-Huuum, parecia sabe?

-Sei de nada

-Ahaaam tá bom. O baile é hoje!

-Eu sei Sasuke-kun, eu vou trabalhar hoje?

-Lógico que não. Percebeu que você está no MEU quarto? Na MINHA cama?

-É isso que me assusta G.G

-Pra que se assustar depois de ontem? Enfim, hoje será teu dia de princesa.

-Meu dia de princesa?

-Sim, receberá todos os cuidados reais, mas vai se acostumando porque quando nos casarmos será toda essa bajulação sempre...

-Eu disse que não vou me casar contigo.

-Ontem você disse outra coisa...

-Disse?

-Praticamente gemeu, mas eu encaro isso como disse.

-Que vergonha O_o

-Não precisa ter vergonha de mim. Eu te amo e você me ama.

-Não te a. -Le interrompido por um mega beijo- Talvez eu possa pensar no caso.

-É pensai depois a gente conversa.

-Aonde você vai?

-Vou tomar café da manhã, minha noiva poderia me acompanhar, mas ela não quer... Fazer o que né.

-Sua noiva?

-Vooooocê vem ou não vem?

-Já estou indo.

-É melhor colocar uma roupa então, e virar Naruko de preferência...

-Ok, me espera?

-Claro - pisca-

* * *

><p><em><strong>xxxxx<strong>_

_CONTINUA..._

_Essa é uma fic que eu escrevi especial e unicamente pra minha Isa 333_

_Eu sei que não está boa o suficiente pra ela, mas eu me esforcei muito ç_ç_

_Depois eu posto o/os proximo/s capitulos -eu ainda não continuei- T_T_

_Kissu :3_


End file.
